yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Characters
In-game Characters are characters that you meet in-game, they also have important roles. They are non-player characters, also called NPC's and are part of YoWorld. Most of the time the in-game characters are ignored due to that fact that they don't really help you in any way. Some of them don't even talk at all. They are so ignored that most of the time people don't even know that they are even there or have names. Notable Characters Heres a few of the most popular characters, in no specific order. *'Emma' (now Viking Jess): She was one of your neighbors in YoWorld when you first started the game, but she did not show up in your Neighbor Ladder. She played a very important role in the game. Once you started playing the game she was the first person who talks to you. She explained some of the simple instructions like decorating and changing appearance and after you learned how to play the game more fluently she disappeared and you did not see her anymore. She was a very friendly person. One of her most notable features was that her body was taller and more human-like than a regular YoWorlder's body. Since the new UI update, she has been replaced by Viking Jess. *'Vinny': This guy is the owner of the Diner in YoWorld, he also worked in the Gym before it was removed from the game. His character has been responsible for running and owning a few stores in the game over the ages, he used to work at the Coffee Shop. He cannot sell you anything anymore, all of the things he sold were removed through the history of YoWorld. *'Pete': Pete owns the pet shop, but that is all he does. *'Barbara': Barbara stands outside the Bank and talks to you about the stock market. Clicking on her will bring up the stock market window. *'News Paper Man': This character is not used anymore. when he was used he would appear in Facebook-related pop-ups in-game. He has no name. *'Lady In The Big Red Hat': She was used as the mascot for the game. She had no official name. *'Special Offer Man': He is sometimes seen in pop-ups that has anything yo-coins, he is shown as a happy man carrying two large bags of money. He has no name and is not used a lot anymore. *'Bob': Is the name of the worker found at the Widget Factory. *'Riley': Works at Gifts and flowers. Unidentified Characters Many of the characters found in stores were given official names, such as Vinny and Pete. However there are other names that were given, yet the owners of these names were never defined. *'Pat': This character is currently unidentified. Some of the possible candidates for this character are the characters who work in the Furniture Store, Realtor Office or the YoDepot. *'Terry': This character is currently unidentified, possible candidates for this character are the characters who work at the Clothing Store, Beach. Category:Game Information Category:Gameplay Category:Types of YoWorld Players